Maldición
by Uchiha-Naori
Summary: "—Esa cosa no era una persona, no lo era—" Si lo que atacó a Izuna en el bosque no era una persona... ¿Qué era entonces? *Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin* MadaIzu


_Advertencias: Gore, Incesto.  
Pareja: MadaIzu  
Declaimer: "Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 _"Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

* * *

 _ **···** Maldición **···**_

 **Unos rápidos pasos rompían todo el silencio y la quietud de la noche en el bosque.**

 **La dueña de estos, una joven castaña que corría con respiración agitada esquivando árboles e importándole poco él ser rasguñada por varias ramas de los matorrales que llegaba a atravesar. Su preocupación la tenía otra cosa mucho más importante y peligrosa que unas simples ramas.**

 **Desesperada y sin mirar bien por donde iba tropezó cayendo por una pequeña cuesta. Rodó no lo suficiente para herirse, pero sí para no poder levantarse de forma rápida. Alzó la mirada y aún sin conseguir erguirse se arrastró con el mayor silencio que las hojas de árboles bajo ella le permitieron. Lo poco que su oscura mirada pudo distinguir a la luz de la luna fueron unos cuántos matorrales más entre los que se coló intentando esconderse.**

 **Todo su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración continuaba agitada, sus latidos eran demasiado acelerados haciéndole sentir que el corazón podría salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento; aún con todo intentó controlarse, intentó mantenerse resguardada, pero aun estando oculta no se sentía a salvo, sentía una presencia, esa presencia aún cerca de ella erizándole la piel y helando su sangre. La poca protección que sentía se esfumaba hasta volverse nada. Su corazón casi se detiene al escuchar un sonido tras ella, levantándose hasta estar de rodillas miró hacia atrás rápidamente; nada. Una vaga sensación de alivio le envolvió, hasta que giró su rostro de vuelta a enfrente, encontrándose cara a cara con el monstruo del cual huía.**

 **Los ojos rojos que casi parecían desprender fuego, los enormes colmillos y su cálido pero desagradable aliento chocando contra su rostro. Se congeló, no atinó a huir, sabía de sobra que ya no podía hacerlo.**

 **Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla antes de que su grito se escuchara por todo el bosque.**

Se sentó de golpe, estaba sobresaltado con respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Izuna, cálmate. Estás a salvo— la conciliadora voz de su hermano atrajo su atención.

Sus oscuras pupilas se fijaron en otras casi exactamente iguales aunque de mirada más seria y usualmente fría que solo frente a él le miraba como ahora: Cariñosas, cálidas y –en ese caso– preocupadas.

—Y-yo… Hikaku, Ray e Izumi, ellos…— intentando hablar rápidamente solo consiguió decir aquellos nombres de forma atropellada, quedándose sin palabras al no haber contemplado lo que diría con anticipación.

Sin embargo…

La mirada resignada de su hermano mayor y el silencio que esta conllevó le hizo saber que no importaba su preocupación. Ellos tres ya no estaban.

Nunca había sido alguien que llorara, pero eran su familia y amigos más cercanos. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y rápidamente buscó refugio en los brazos del mayor quien estaba sentado en la cama a su lado.

Pasó largo rato, todo se encontraba en silencio entre ambos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Estamos en casa— se obligó a apartarse lo suficiente del mayor para mirarle a la cara. —¿Cómo? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?— indagó en voz baja, confundido y quizás no lo diría en voz alta pero algo asustado.

Un pequeño dolor en la cabeza le llevó a poner su mano en ella; solo hasta aquel instante fue capaz de notar que tenía un vendaje. Sin comprender lo que había sucedido permaneció en silencio y con la vista clavada en Madara, viéndole suspirar además de casi poder notar que no quería contarle lo sucedido, probablemente creyendo que no era buena idea hablar del tema ahora pero siempre supo cómo tratar con su hermano.

—Necesito saber— se sinceró ante el tenso silencio contrario, retirando su mano de su aparentemente herida cabeza y dirigiéndola al pecho del mayor, acariciándolo lento en modo de súplica e intento de convencimiento.

Nuevamente un suspiro salió de labios de su hermano, mas este se vio acompañado de la explicación que tanto necesitaba, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía si quería o si estaba listo para escucharla.

—Un psicópata los atacó. Ustedes entraron en pánico demasiado rápido y se dispersaron por el bosque, permitiéndole atraparlos uno a uno. Los hirió con cuchillos o navajas dejándolos morir desangrados, solo tú lograste escapar. No saben por qué te permitió vivir pero te encontramos inconsciente cerca del río después de que la gente del pueblo matara a esa persona disparándole al ver su sombra correr entre la maleza del bosque. No tienes ninguna herida, solo un golpe en la cabeza que aparentemente te provocaste tú solo al caer—

Le explicó sin entrar en demasiados detalles, notó de inmediato eso, pero en aquel momento se encontraba algo aturdido por las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Un psicópata? P-pero, Madara, a nosotros nos atacó un animal— expuso sin creer del todo las palabras de su hermano mayor, quien a su vez le miró con incredulidad.

—Fue un psicópata. Estaba oscuro y el pánico te hizo ver cosas, es todo. Ahora descansa, aunque durante el viaje en helicóptero un médico te reviso y determinó que te encuentras bien, dio la orden de que descansaras y tomaras ciertos medicamentos por el golpe y por tu salud mental— zanjó el tema, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndole con las mantas de la cama, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

—Estaré afuera si me necesitas. Mañana temprano comenzaras con los medicamentos— finalizó, atravesando su espacio personal regalándole un corto beso en los labios, caricia que deseó durara más tiempo.

Su deseo no se cumplió y a los pocos segundos su hermano se apartó, saliendo de la habitación sin esperar a nada más.

No objetó pues necesitaba pensar.

—Un psicópata— se habló a sí mismo, pensando en lo último que recordaba antes de despertar.

 **Una bestia enorme de ojos rojos destellantes se acercaba lentamente a él. Su hocico abierto y manchado de sangre mostraba sus largos y filosos colmillos ensangrentados también. Los gruñidos amenazantes que le paralizaron haciéndole sentir que no había salvación para él, casi creyendo confirmar esto cuando el animal se precipitó corriendo hacia él.**

Su cuerpo tembló ante el solo recuerdo, obligándole a tragar saliva. Y temió, temió al no comprender que pasaba.

De un rápido movimiento salió de la cama y seguidamente de la habitación. Corrió a donde su hermano quien estaba por subir las escaleras pero se detuvo al pie de estas cuando él se le lanzó encima abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—Eso… eso…— intentó recuperar la calma de su respiración, notando hasta aquel momento cuanto se había agitado. —Esa cosa no era una persona, no lo era— aseguró con temor, siendo acunado por los brazos de aquel hombre que era algo más que su hermano.

—Izuna, haya sido lo que haya sido está muerto; no volverá a hacerte daño, yo te protegeré— el juramento de su amante le hizo relajarse durante unos momentos, aun cuando en su interior seguía habiendo temor y un naciente mal presentimiento.

Esa noche no pareció ser distinta a las anteriores ya que durmió en brazos de su hermano entre besos y caricias inapropiadas entre personas que tenían el lazo sanguíneo que ellos compartían, pero eso fue del mismo modo en el que había sido antes: Cosa sin importancia para ellos. Se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Aunque pudo notar cierta reticencia en su hermano a tener ese encuentro —quizás por lo que había ocurrido apenas la noche anterior—, él necesitaba de eso. Necesitaba sus besos y caricias marcando su piel dejándole saber lo mucho que lo amaba, necesitaba sus cuerpos fundiéndose para sentirse mejor y creer que todo estaba bien, que todo era igual.

El tiempo a partir de allí transcurrió extrañamente lento para él, y a su vez no quería que el tiempo siguiera su curso, no sabía el por qué, pero aún temía.

El fin de semana comenzaba, más apagado para él, más tedioso para su hermano, normal para Obito y alegre para Kushina. La joven pelirroja era apenas de la edad de Madara, pero eso no quitaba que se comportaba como la madre de él y Obito solo por ser amiga cercana de ellos.

—No sé en qué ayudara esto a Izuna— murmuró su hermano, reprochándole a Kushina el estar en un enorme centro comercial de compras.

Bufó, mirando hacia los mayores que estaban a al menos diez metros de ellos y de por medio gente pasando. No debería poder escucharlos, entonces… ¿Cómo es que lo estaba haciendo?

Tragó pesado y giró a ver a Obito, encontrándolo en una fuente de sodas cercana bebiendo algo con un amigo que había conocido en el instituto hace años, aparentemente se lo había encontrado y había decidido apartarse de ellos para divertirse por su cuenta.

Solo, en medio de toda la cantidad de gente comenzó a sentirse extraño. Sentía que respirar era una tarea cada vez más difícil. Miró a ambos lados y por un ventanal de cristal cercano vio el atardecer a punto de terminar, cediéndole el paso a la noche, una que en ese momento le recordó a aquella en el bosque.

"No era humano, pero entonces… ¿Qué era?" un ardor comenzó a crecer dentro de él y al acercarse más al cristal consiguió ver que su mirada se tornaba roja, como los ojos de ese animal.

Asustado quiso retroceder del ventanal pero por algunos momentos continuó paralizado frente a este, sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y aumentando conforme el sol se escondía.

No era una persona, y no era un animal, entonces…

Quiso aferrarse a la incredulidad. Eso no podía estar pasándole, no existían las cosas sobrenaturales, ¡no existían! Se repetía conforme los dolores aumentaban, intentando calmarse, calmar el dolor y temor. No funcionaba.

Sintió la necesidad de revolcarse sobre algo y de desquitar su dolor sobre de alguna de las personas que pasaban cerca de él.

"¡No!" gritó mentalmente queriendo evitar que algo similar a lo que había pasado en el bosque sucediera ahora, pero no conseguía apaciguar su creciente sed de sangre.

Lo único que su desesperada y estresada mente consiguió idear fue huir.

Pronto comenzó a correr entre la gente del lugar, empujando a varias personas en el proceso e ignorando las quejas de su comportamiento; solo quería huir, salir de allí, mas no lo consiguió. Lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue a la terraza de un café, la cual parecía más un pequeño parque que se encontraba en el tercer piso del centro comercial.

Cayó sobre algo de pasto. Escuchaba voces distorsionadas y lejanas, sin embargo no era capaz de entenderlas ni de reaccionar. Miró hacia el oscuro cielo, topándose con una brillante luna llena. Sus ojos se cerraron y tras rodar un par de veces sobre el pasto su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación durante la cual fue perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia. Al abrirse nuevamente sus ojos estos eran de un rojo brillante, desprendiendo salvajismo. Dándose la vuelta se encontró con un par de curiosos que a diferencia del resto de gente que huyó, se quedaron a ver que sucedía con él.

Grave error.

Lo siguiente que su poca consciencia le hizo saber era que estaba desmembrando a una chica.

 __/\\__

Comenzó a buscar a su hermano menor tras darse cuenta de que no estaba ni con él, ni con Obito.

—Madara, cálmate, seguro fue a ver algo por allí—

Ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de su pelirroja amiga para continuar con su labor, viéndose interrumpido cuando varias personas chocaron con él aparentemente huyendo. La situación le extrañó pero decidió pasarlo por alto al menos hasta escuchar varios gritos más.

—¡Hay un animal en el centro comercial! ¡Huyan!—

Algunas personas cedieron a los que gritaban aquello y huyeron junto a ellos, mientras que él se quedaba parado con una seria expresión en el rostro, recordando vagamente la conversación que había tenido con un investigador privado que había contratado después de lo sucedido con su hermano y demás familiares en el bosque.

— _No parece que hayan sido asesinados por un psicópata, más bien parece que fueron destrozados por un animal— comentaba lo que había visto en fotografías conseguidas de la policía y los forenses._

 _En todas las imágenes aparecían los cuerpos o… lo que quedaba de ellos. En silencio observó a su cliente._

— _Esto no tiene sentido— lanzó las fotografías a su escritorio, pensando en las palabras dichas por su hermano menor la noche anterior._

" _Esa cosa no era una persona, no lo era."_

 _Pero era una persona. Lo que había caído muerto en el bosque esa noche luego del disparo de los aldeanos era una persona, un hombre. Resopló frustrado, masajeándose la cien con un naciente dolor de cabeza._

— _No, no lo tiene. Madara, usted… ¿cree en leyendas?—_

Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Esa clase de cosas no tienen sentido y no existen. ¿Verdad?

Se halló a sí mismo dudando de todo lo que siempre había creído, pero las pruebas estaban allí. No había sido un ataque animal ni producto de un psicópata, y si no lo había sido entonces solo quedaba una explicación.

Pero de ser así, entonces su hermano…

Y por una vez en su vida temió como nunca lo había hecho. No se imaginaba el perder a Izuna, no así. Sin pensarlo e ignorando a Kushina corrió hacia el lugar del cual huían esas personas.

 __\/__

Un chico se encontraba oculto tras el mostrador, escuchando unos gruñidos muy cerca de él. Pasó saliva y se asomó por un costado, alcanzando a ver la puerta abierta del local y algunos cuerpos tirados antes de llegar a ella. Solo debía ser cuidadoso y si conseguía llegar a esa puerta tendría oportunidades de huir.

Con pulso acelerado gateó hasta esconderse tras un estante y entonces los gruñidos pararon; durante algunos instantes no escuchó nada, solo silencio, uno estremecedor y frío. Un par de sonidos tras él le hicieron entrar en pánico y ponerse de pie. Corrió sin pensarlo más consiguiendo salir de la tienda, aunque al hacerlo topó de frente con algo parecido a un enorme perro de ojos rojos brillantes.

Se paralizó.

Esos ojos parecían de una criatura salida del mismo infierno. Ya no había rastro de la mirada amable del chico que se encontraba bajo aquella maldición.

Lo siguiente que aquel hombre vio fue a la bestia lanzándose sobre de él y luego… el metálico sabor de su sangre acudiendo a su boca tras ser desgarrado su cuello. Después solo hubo oscuridad.

La bestia había matado ya a varias personas pero sin estar satisfecho se apartó de su última víctima y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del centro comercial que parecían más un laberinto. Su búsqueda resultaba fructífera debido a que aún había incrédulos quienes creían que los gritos y demás eran producto de una broma de mal gusto. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa y su temor al ver a una enorme bestia acercarse a ellos.

No importaba cuanto corrieran o cuanto se escondiera, no escapaban.

Intentaban encerrarse dentro de algunos locales solo para vivir el temor de ver a la bestia romper las vitrinas de estos y llegar hasta donde ellos.

Un coro de gritos de terror y auxilio dejó oírse en aquel enorme centro comercial. De poco en poco las zonas de este se iban manchando de rojo y partes mutiladas de cuerpos humanos, y a su vez, la bestia se acercaba cada vez más a la salida.

Sus pasos serían perfectamente silenciosos de no ser por sus garras que hacían ruido al chocar con el brillante piso del lugar. Cualquiera diría que se trataba solo de un perro, pero el anterior sonido de gritos y los ligeros gruñidos que helaban la sangre aseguraban que no, no era así.

Un ligero llanto le hizo detener sus pasos y girarse a olfatear el aire. Su dirección cambió y fue con rumbo a una fuente. El agua entorpecía ligeramente su olfato, pero aun con ello conseguía percibir el aroma de alguien tras el objeto. Corrió rápidamente, usando el lateral de la redonda fuente para apoyar sus patas delanteras y saltar de lleno esta, cruzando hasta el otro lado donde rápidamente giró y su monstruoso rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del de una horrorizada joven.

El agua de la fuente se tiñó de rojo.

El silencio con el cual la bestia se alimentaba de la sangre de la chica fue roto por unos pasos que llegaron justo a sus espaldas.

Sin previo aviso el animal giró y saltó violentamente sobre el recién llegado.

—¡Izuna!—

El llamado le fue familiar, instándole a detenerse. Su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para reconocer a la persona que le miraba bajo él.

"Madara"

Apenas consiguió pensar eso, retrocedió de inmediato, a pesar de sentir la sed de sangre dentro de él, algo aún más profundo que eso le animaba a parar.

—Izuna, me entiendes ¿no es así?— cuestionó poniéndose de pie, sin apartar su mirada del animal frente a él. —Hay un modo de que esto pare. Puedes transferir la maldición a alguien más— explicaba, no estando del todo seguro de que su hermanito le entendiera, pero quería, necesitaba creer que sí.

"Transferirla. N-no. No puedo hacerle eso a nadie, no puedo" consiguió hilar un pensamiento, mirando a su hermano a los ojos, sintiendo que volvería a perder el control pronto.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho, retrocedió y salió corriendo, como había hecho antes de transformarse e intentando lo mismo de antes, huir. No quería herir a nadie más y mucho menos a la persona que más amaba.

—¡Izuna!—

A lo lejos el llamado de su hermano retumbó en aquel sitio en el cual había ocurrido una masacre.

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que su hermano entendiera que él no podía maldecir a alguien más para librarse, no sería capaz. No acababa de comprender que era lo que le había pasado pero tampoco era necesario. Lo único que sabía era que había matado, que era un monstruo, y ante lo hecho solo le quedaba una opción: Irse lejos, muy lejos, escapar de la gran ciudad en la que vivían e ir al bosque cercano a ella para internarse en lo más profundo de él. Y… esperar, esperar a que nadie le encontrara nunca, pues de lo contrario el terror volvería a desatarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer mi historia y debería aclarar un par de cosas...

Yo trabajaba en la leyenda del Lobizón que es la variante Brasileña del Hombre Lobo, con lo cual hay cosas diferentes por ejemplo está:  
 _El Lobizón ataca y puede transmitir el mal. No lo hace mordiendo, sino, pasando entre las piernas de alguien. Si uno es víctima de éste, se convertirá en un Lobizón liberando al anterior de su embrujo._

Con eso quiero decir que el lobo no atacó a Izuna sino que pasó entre sus piernas y le dio la maldición. Por si no habían entendido cómo fue que Izu quedó con la maldición.

Dos puntos extra a aclarar:  
1-Soy nueva escribiendo Fanfics, así que sean amables conmigo, por favor.  
2-Aunque me encantan las historias y películas de hombres lobo, yo no les tengo miedo, por eso siento que no conseguí plasmar mucho terror en mi historia, porque yo no lo siento.

De cualquier modo... Esto es un reto y de eso se trata. ¡Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y les deseo suerte a los demás participantes!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, criticas son bienvenidas, pero como dije... Sean amables ;-;

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
